Private School Restarted
by HitsuKarinluv
Summary: Going to a prestigious private school can be hard especially when: you skipped a grade, you don't know your way around, and you choose what everyone else believes to be the wrong friends. How will Karin survive this new school? Read to find out. AU
1. Chapter 1

My last week of summer vacation was probably the most stressful and life-changing moments of my life. I got an offer for a scholarship to one of the most prestigious private highschools in the country which meant that I was apparently smart enough not only to skip 9th grade I could also get into a highly difficult school. Even with the scholarship it took a lot of our family's saving to pay for it and well with that in mind I knew that if I failed it would be my fault that we're short on money.

Yuzu. Yuzu didn't get the oppurtunity to skip a grade which meant in this new school I no longer had a twin sister to be compared to. No more popular girls telling me, 'Yuzu is so pretty too bad you two aren't the same,' or 'God Karin you're worse than a boy! No feminine features at all.'. I mean sure they'll notice that I'm not all dresses and make in the Seireitei Academy too-that's the name of the school- but for one there aren't any popular girls on the cheerleading squad here.

In fact there isn't a cheerleading squad at all. The Seireitei Academy had a male population of nine hundred eighty four and a female population of one, excluding me of course. Therefore if anyone makes fun of me there it will most likely be a guy because if there's one thing I learned in junior high, it's that bullies travel in packs. A single girl can't and wouldn't form a pack with guys to make fun of another guy. And guys don't tend to follow a girl's lead...Unless they're my soccer team but that's different.

That's another thing I would be leaving behind. My team. The guys I grew up playing soccer with and a few others that had joined our school team in junior high. My friends that accepted that a girl could lead them. The only real friends I have other than family. Well look at the bright side. I won't have to listen to Yuzu tell me how cute my vice-captain was...

I wonder what kind of friends I would make in this new school? I wonder if the other girl is a tomboy like me? I wonder if their soccer team accepts girls? I wonder if they have a soccer team? I wonder why Ichigo is staring at me from across the room.

I look up from my book to stare at my brother the way he is staring at me. After a long silence and a staring contest I close the book I was reading. I cross my arms and raise an eyebrow, "What are you staring at Ichigo?"

He turns off the TV and turns his body to face me, "Don't you think that...it's a bit dangerous to enter a school full of boys? I mean don't you think you'll have some trouble there?" I pinch the bridge of my nose and sigh, "Don't you think that I know how to protect myself? I don't what kind of trouble you're talking about either. I'm strong and I'm smart I should be fine."

Ichigo shakes his head, "I'm talking about...I'm talking about boy trouble...um...I don't want you coming home with a boy on breaks you're too young for that." I face palm and grab my book from the kitchen table. I head towards the stairs all too aware of my brother's eyes on my back

I close my eyes and shake my head, "I'll ignore you just said that and pretend that I don't have the most overprotective stupid nosy older brother." I can just see the frown on his face without looking, "I'm just trying to protect you Karin. Being involved with someone will only get you hurt and.."

I interrupt him fury in my eyes as I turn back around, "It's none of your buisness anyway! And how would you even know that it would end hurting me? I don't see you with any girlfriend. Oh that's right it's because you'v never had one. So whatever delusion you have about heartbreaking relationships leave me out of it. I'm not listening anyway."

With I storm upstairs and into mine and Yuzu's bedroom. I really shouldn't have said the girlfriend comment because I know how hard he tries to ask Orihime. He still hasn't built up the courage... I feel worse for Orihime than I do for Ichigo though... I can't remember a time when she didn't like him. I wonder for a moment how dense my brother is and then dismiss it because I don't think there's a correct answer to it.

I flop down on my bed and stare at my book. _Divergent _by_ Veronica Roth._ **(AN: I love Divergent it's my favorite book. I definitely recommend it for you guys)** I can't help but wonder where the main character will end up. I already see potential romances and futures for her but I can't place which one she'll end in... I'm not very much like her as far as I can see right now. I could take down anybody that I knew except my brother and his friends. I know though that as I read on I will probably find a lot of similarities and I realize that I won't always be the strongest kid around...

I wonder if I would rather live in their world or mine? Both have pros and cons. I realize that I would not leave this life behind no matter how rough it gets. I enjoy too much that fact that I am unique to be in their world I couldn't live with people all the same as me...Well not completely the same but having enough similarities that it seems that way.

I guess going to this new school would prove that huh? In it's own way choosing your highschool, your friends, your job, your future is just like the book. Like choosing a faction but at the same time being yourself. I guess that's what would be so hard about being from _Divergent_ you can't always be yourself because you're expected to think and act certain ways not like yourself.

It occurs to me that Yuzu isn't in the room. Which means she's in the bathroom or helping Dad with the clinic because she wasn't downstairs either. I'll miss having her to confide in when something is wrong. I'll miss having her notice everytime I'm upset. I'll miss her homemade meals. I'll miss my other half. Yin and Yang. I'm the violent, protective, tomboy and she's the shy, vulnerable, girly-girl that everyone loves. The only cheerleader that wasn't in it for the attention or the boys. The on;y soccer player that is a girl. We are complete opposites but exactly the same.

She's my sister and my best friend. I love her more than I love myself. I love her more than I love soccer. I love all my family but she's the closest to me. The only one who doesn'y question my decisions if she thinks it will make me happy. The only person that knows where the line is and not to cross it.

I fell asleep that night trying to remember when I was little before my Mom died clutching _Divergent_ to my chest.

I woke up screaming. I woke up crying. I woke up with my book thrown across the room. I woke up at 2:04 in the morning.

I woke up from my Mom's accident wondering why I wasn't the one gone.

**Huh... Not at all how I expected to rewrite this but I like it...If you've read Divergent and like it too you should tell me in a review! I will from then on love you for the rest of my life. Haha I guess this should've been up sooner but I'm having surgery next week and I've been distracted sorry about that... Review please I can't make it any better without opinions.**

**I love you guys :)**


	2. Chapter 2

That day was the one that stuck in my memory as the last day of summer break even though I had six days left. Funny how the memory that bothered me the most stayed with me. To think that I would go into a new school with absolutely no friends or family and the memory of my brother telling me I am too young for a relationship...and the memory of my Mother's death...it was terrible.

For once in the time I knew I would be moving into the dorms at The Seireitei Academy, I was scared to go. I now I was standing in front of the doors with my luggage and my heart racing...

My palms are sweating

My stomach is churning

And my father's last words to me were, "It's how you know you're in highschool."

What a big help..

Today is just a day to get settled in, to get to meet our roomates, and to tour the school so we knew where everyhting was. I'm sure I'll get lost...No teachers were leading the tours it was mostly just a self thing for new students. The 10th graders...

Even if the whole tenth grade was technically new here I feel like I am the only one who doesn't know their way around. A lot of the students in my grade have older brothers and sisters that were in a higher grade, of course everyone but me has probably been here at least once.

They had given me a map when I first got here...they had given everyone one...a lot of the students threw it away... I would've done the same if I was like them.

It took me nearly an hour to find my dorm _with _the map. From what I knew already my roomate would be the only other girl in the academy. I don't even know her name, what a great start this would be...

I had to search through my pockets twice to find my key. I'm not really sure how I managed to lose something in my pocket but oh well I guess that is life. As soon as I opened the door I was caught by suprise by the person inside cheerfully saying, "I was beginning to think that you were never showing up."

I look directly at her expecting large glasses, or slutty clothing, or really expensive jewelry, something that showed how different she was from me. Something that made me feel even more unwelcome than I already did.

But she actually weirdly enough resembled me...sort of.

We both have black hair.

She was only about two inches taller than me.

We were both wearing a black jacket.

The main difference is that she unlike me looks kind and...girly. Her hair was shimmering with the light from the window. And again unlike me, under her jacket she wore a blue T-shirt and a black skirt...I wore a dark purple tank-top and jeans...

Her eyes are brown.

Mine are gray.

She looks like she should be in a magazine promoting innocence in young children. Like she was a small child herself unaware of the outside world. I could never be like that...too much has happened to me and my family.

The girl blinked twice, "What? Am I not what you were expecting?" She grinned, "I bet you were expecting someone with the classic scholary look right? That's what everyone expects." She spun around twice, "I'm normal I promise."

I laughed out loud at that, "Is anybody normal really?" I paused, "I don't think a normal person would twirl around twice to show she was normal do you?"

She puckers her lips and puts a finger to her cheek, "I suppose not..."

I shake my head in amusement, "Nice to meet you..."

She held out her hand, "Momo Hinamori nice to meet you too."

I shook her hand, "Karin Kurosaki."

Momo giggles, "Silly girl I already knew your name. Everyone around here does, you are the talk of the town so to speak."

**Well again not at all what I expected but I like it. This gives me a sense of creativity. Can any of you draw? I would love to see drawings of my stories...Sigh...I can't draw out of my imagination...Except this really stupid drawing of Karin...it's not bad just very weird...**


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean by 'talk of the town'?" I ask as Momo grabs my hand and starts pulling me down the unfamilar hallways. She giggles, "Just that you getting the scholarship knocked a popular student out of getting it. No offense but you've already made enemies."

I sigh. School hasn't even started yet. When Momo starts to talk again she sounds confused, "Though I'm not really sure why he hates you so much, he's rich enough to here without the scholarship."

I smile. That's how popularity works. Titles and reputation; it was nothing new to me to be disliked by the popular crowd. I blink suddenly confused at my own thoughts, "Wait. There's two scholarships given out each year right? Why didn't he just try for the other one?"

This time my question makes Momo burst out laughing , "You really don't know much about this school do you?" I snort at how obvious that is, "What's that supposed to mean?"

She stops and turns around to face me, "I didn't mean to offend you...I just meant that everyone knows that the person that gets the other scholarship...well he's our smartest student." I raise an eyebrow, "Oh, really?" She grins and takes off walking again this time without my wrist in her hand, "He didn't miss a single question on the End of Course Exam last year or any of the tests he took. Also he always makes a 100 on the papers and speeches he does."

I roll my eyes in disbelief, "I seriously doubt that." She shakes her head, "No believe me, I grew up with him." I sigh and change the subject, "Where are you taking me?"

She turns around really fast and claps her hands together, scaring me half to death, "First to get your schedule, then to get lunch, and finally to see Toushirou so we can give you a tour!"

I find myself raising my eyebrow again, "Toushirou?"

She smiles probably her brightest smile since I've been here, "Hitsugaya Toushirou. He's the other scholarship student...I call him Shiro-chan pretty often though, so if I ever say Shiro-chan that's who I'm talking about...or to." I laugh at her silly nickname for him, "Okay. Let me ask you this...If he really is as smart as you say he is...Why hasn't he skipped a grade?"

She blinks like it's obvious, "He has. He skipped 9th grade just like you. The thing is that if you want to skip a grade here you have to pay for your textbooks even with the scholarship. The scholarship pays for the books for the year after the one you just graduated from. The only time when you can skip a grade without that happening is if you skip before you get here."

I sigh...I should have known that I am a scholarship student after all.

She smiles and finally continues on her path to get my schedule. We end up in front of what seems to be a cafeteria where four tables are set up. A person sits at each table and at the front of the tables are stands that have letters written on them. The first one said A-F. The second one said G-L. The third one said M-R. The last one said S-Z.

We stop at these tables and Momo pushes me into the, to my luck, empty second line. The woman at the table looks up and in a slightly annoyed voice says, "Last name?"

"Kurosaki."

She searches through the papers for a few seconds before pulling out a paper and handing it to me. I don't get a chance to look at it before Momo pulls me away from the table and pushes me inside the cafeteria. We end up eating a small lunch because neither of us were really hungry. While we were seated and eating we look at my schedule and Momo tells me which classes are more strict than others.

First block I have science: Room 1-B Mr. Kurotsuchi. Apparently he's a bit on the creepy side and way too interested in dissecting animals.

Second block I have Speech: Room 1-A . Momo says he's very strict about correctly delivering your speeches with elegance and confidence...that sounds a bit weird to me.

Third block I have World History: Room 1-B Mr. Ukitake. Momo says he's probably the nicest teacher here but can get strict if no one is listening to him.

Last block of this semester I have a free block until the end of the month. At the end of the month I had to choose a club or extra class to join and that would fill that space.

Momo sighs and I look at her questioning it, "What's up?"

She smiles at me and looks down, "You and Toushirou both have your electives first semester I have all three of mine last semester."

"Three?"

"The higher the grade you are the more electives you have because you've filled in the graduation requirements."

I nod and then think about it, "Wait. Does that mean you're a senior?"

She smiles at me, "Yea. This is my last year here. In May I'll be on my own in the world."

I make a face and she laughs. We throw away our garbage and walk out of the cafeteria the way we came in. We go back to the dormitory but this time we go up the steps in the main lobby instead of going to our room on the bottom floor. We went up two flights of stairs and walked down two hallways before we reached a door with a clipboard hooked to it. The handwriting was possibly the neatest handwriting I had ever seen.

On it, it has a to-do list. Which for today was blank.

Momo doesn't even knock on the door instead she just opens it a walks in, "You ready to go?"

I look inside and see a boy sitting at a desk reading. He closes his book and stands up, "I could have been naked you know."

Momo laughs, "Like I care."

He walks out of the room closing the door behind him, "She would have."

And I would have too. Momo should have thought the situation through before she opened the door. The boy in front of me I had just noticed had white hair...white! And teal eyes. It was a strange combination.

Momo tried to introduce us but the guy walks away in front of us like he was leading the tour. What was his name again? Toushirou. So far he is making a bad impression.

Momo sighs and looks at me as we trail slightly behind him, "You have to make friends with this bad side of him before he shows you the good-side."

I snort and cross my arms, "He could have at least listened to you introduction."

Before Momo could answer he blurts into our conversation, "I already know your name so there's no need for an introduction since I know it's impossible to spend an hour with Momo without her mentioning me at least once. Especially to a newcomer."

Momo puts her hands on her hips, "One: It's not nice to eavesdrop on someone else's conversation. Two: I don't talk about you that much."

"If she doesn't know my name then I will gladly stop and tell her."

"I already knew."

"My point exactly."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Momo blush. She was quiet for a long time before she came back with, "I don't talk about you if there isn't a reason to. She wouldn't know your name if she had been confused at why Eiji didn't just try to get the scholarship you earned.

I get frustrated and blurt out the most complicated math problem I knew. It was one of Ichigo's college math problems... Almost immediately after saying the problem I blurt out, "What's the answer?"

"7x"

My mind was blown. I mean literally I think my mind imploded.

"Was I right?"

I sigh, "Yeah."

**Haha hey guys I know that a college math problem most likely wouldn't have a simple answer but I'm in 9th grade give me a break...This will be updated again later tonight I hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

So far we had managed to tour half the building and it was starting to get late. Thankfully we are allowed in out of the dorms until 10:30. It is only 7:30. We started the tour around 4:45. We have plenty of time.

I currently know where two of my classes are, one of Momo's classes and both of Toushirou's classes for this semester. I was bummed that I knew more about a guy's, who I didn't even like, whereabouts than the girl I managed to make friends with.

I also learned that the classrooms were different from my old classes. When they said Room 1-A, they meant to find the section of the school that subject is taught then find those numbers. Math was on the first floor on the west side of the building. Science is on the second floor, west side. History is top floor west and all language arts classes are on the second floor of the middle building. Obviously since we have four different languages to choose from and the required proper grammqr courses that are required every year along with Speech class...The middle part of the building is the largest.

Bottom floor, east side of the building is gym, art, and band classes. Of course the gym classes are in the gym or outside. The band room is apparently huge from what I've heard.

Dual-enrollment college classes are on the second floor on the east side.

Lastly the club rooms are on the top floor on the east side.

The dormitories are the two buildings to the sides of the school. Each building holds about five hundred people when there are two to a room. There are nine hundred eighty six students. This left seven room unused in the west dormitory. Momo's, Toushirou's, and my dormitory.

Momo said earlier in the tour that it was rumored that the teachers used unused rooms for inappropriate activities. Afterward she told me that those rumors weren't true. I didn't think they were in the first place.

* * *

We were nearly done with the tour at nine. We were in the club rooms hallways when I thought of a question, "Hey my elective has to be a club activity right? Does that mean the more electives you have the more clubs you have to join?"

Toushirou was the one to answer me, "No. Your tenth grade year you join a club. eleventh grade is foreign language and club. Seniors have a foreign language a club and then something they choose to do. You can join more than one club but only one that meets during school. You could also not do a club and instead sign up for an extra class. For example you could take eleventh grade math as your elective when you are in tenth grade. This is better recommended if your electives are in the second semester."

"Okay."

It was quiet for a while before Momo blurts out, "Hey Karin you skipped a grade right? How old does that make you?"

I blink at her, "I'm fourteen. I'll turn fifteen right before the end of this school year. My birthday is May 6th."

She smiles, "I was just wondering because I turn eighteen eight days after the last day of school. And Shiro turns sixteen in December five days before Christmas."

Said boy sighs in front of us and says, "That's not my name."

I'm not sure why I wanted to say what I say next but I did, "You left the -chan off."

Momo bursts out laughing and can't stop until we get back to our dorms. Once we get there Toushirou lets us take the lead and he walks us to our room. As we are turning into the last hallway to get there Momo says, "You shouldn't take things so seriously Shiro. She was only joking."

I hear a mumbled, "I know," but otherwise he is silent.

Momo unlocks our door and opens it. As soon as it opens Toushirou turns around a starts walking the way we came. Momo smiles at me as I finally enter the room I had to throw my luggage in, in a rush because of her rushing away.

I look around the small decorated room. There were picture frames on the wall and and stuffed bunny on Momo's bed. The small bookshelf was full of books. Some of them I had read but a lot of them I wanted to read but hadn't.

Momo speaks up behind me, "It's not much. Just a small room that I've already decorated.

I nod but don't say anything.

She speaks again, "That was pretty funny what you said earlier...in my opinion anyway. I think Shiro took it offensively."

I look back at her, "Why? I was just joking."

She looks up at the pictures on the wall, "He doesn't like people making fun of him. And that's how he would take something like that."

"I wasn't though. He deserved it if he took it that way but I didn't mean it that way."

"You two got off to a pretty bad start, huh?"

"Yeah."

She looks at her feet suddenly finding her feet interesting.

"You like him don't you?"

She snaps her gaze and blurts out,"Is it really that obvious?"

I nod, "I'm also good at reading people's feelings. I grew up with an older brother and a twin sister it's just something I developed."

She gulps and changes the subject,"A twin sister, really? Are you two identical?"

I shake my head no, "About as far from it as you get. We're complete opposites."

She says a soft, "Oh," and then crawls into her bed. Soon after she falls asleep and I crawl into my own bed. I fall asleep not long after my head hits the pillow.

The next day was a disaster...

**Shorter chapter but things got awkward and I lost what I wanted to write anyway here's your last chapter for the night! Remember to review. I'm really sleepy...**


	5. Chapter 5

The day that started my official highschool life couldn't have gone worse. The day started with me waking up later than expected and Momo was gone.

I had twenty minutes to get ready and make it to my first class. I wonder how much trouble I would be in for being late to class. I haven't looked over all the rules to the school at this point in time and I really didn't care to find out by personal experience.

This being said I throw some clothes on and run out the door with my backpack- which was thankfully packed full of school supplies the day before. I don't brush my hair or teeth I just run out of the room and hope I make it. As I am running I attempt to run my fingers through my messy hair. I notice halfway to my destination that both my shoes are untied and barely staying on my feet.

I have to stop to pick one of them up when I'm ascending the stairs. I get to my class and take a seat with two minutes to spare. I'm getting my pencils, paper, and a folder out of my backpack when a blonde boy slams his hands down on my desk. The other boys in the room laugh when I jump.

He grins at me but his eyes are angry or jealous I couldn't tell which, "So this _mess_ takes my brother's scholarship from him? You look like you did more than just a test to get it if you know I mean."

Grabbing my folder out of my backpack and harshly dropping the latter on the ground, I stand and give him a sarcastic smile. I slam my folder down on his hands, he winces and I say, "I may be a girl but that doesn't mean I'm a slut. I'm not here from your entertainment...now if you would kindly remove your hands from my desk or you'll have more than just your hands to wince over."

He quickly removes his hands and shoves them in his pockets. One of his friends makes the comment, "I'd back off if I were you."

I put the folder on my desk and sit back down as he walks back to his seat and the teacher walks in. I immediately see what Momo means by the teacher being creepy. I honestly didn't know until now that teachers are allowed to paint their faces.

He also starts class in a really creepy voice, "Okay class, I see that I know most of you. There are only two I don't have files on. Even knowing this we are going to go through the class and introduce ourselves. Say your name and something you are interested in. I will start. I am Mr. Kurotsuchi and I am one of the three science teachers here at the academy."

The first student to stand up is the very boy who gave me trouble at the beginning of class. "My name is, as many of you know, Sammiya Saionji. I will be joining the soccer team after class today."

At least there is a soccer team. I make a mental note to ask someone where try-outs would be for the team. The next boy stands and his red hair catches my attention. It reminded me of one of my brother's friends, Renji. "I am Hanakari Jinta and I play baseball."

A boy behind him says, "More like you attempt to."

Jinta crosses his arms and huffs out a breath quickly sitting down. This trait goes through the class until it gets to me. I stand up and start to introduce myself, "I am Kurosaki Karin. I love soccer."

Mr. Kurotsuchi looks up like he is thinking then says, "Okay why don't you tell us more about yourself."

I blink and point to the rest of the room, "But they..."

"Yes well you are a new student in every way, shape, and form of this school and only our second female one. So would you care to tell us more, Like about your family?"

I am really confused at this point but say more anyway, "My father is Isshin Kurosaki and he runs a clinic in Karakura. I have an older brother named Ichigo and a twin sister named Yuzu. Ichigo already graduated and Yuzu is in her last grade of middle school."

"Yes because you skipped a grade. And your mother?"

I know my skin pales as he asks the question, "My Mom died when I was four."

"Oh well. Let's start class."

I take my seat and put my head in my hands. I want to throw up at the thought of my Mom's accident. These people that I don't even know, know more about me than the only friends I made at the school so far.

I tune in to the lesson nearly ten minutes after it had started luckily for me it was just review of ninth grade science. Of course I didn't take the class but I knew everything in the lesson. If he starts to say something I don't know I write it down and move on with my life.

Before class is over a folded piece of paper is thrown onto my desk. I stare at it curiously and finally decide to open it. On the inside there are the very neat words:

_Ichigo. Your brother. Is he the same Ichigo that's famous for cheating death? He was like seven at the time..._

This makes me have to put my face back into my hands for few moments. Ichigo was involved in Mom's accident I had almost forgotten. I looked back up and in the direction the note came from. Saionji waves back at me from his slumped over posture.

I find myself pinching the bridge of my nose and fighting back a laugh. Oh wow. First he's harrassing me and now he's asking me about my family. His attitude seems to change a lot. Maybe it was the soccer interest...

I let out a breath and write:

_Maybe. I'll tell you if you tell me where soccer try-outs are._

I pass it back and recieve a response five minutes later.

_You can't join it's a boys' team._

I write back.

_I'd rather try and fail to join than to not try at all. You won't get any information from me without giving information in return._

I see him frown as he reads the note over and writes back.

_There's a field behind the school where you can try-out. Now is your brother the same person I'm thinking of or not?_

I smile reading the note and wirte back:

_Thank Ichigo is the same Ichigo you know of._

When he gets the note he wads it up and throws it away. Right after the bell rings and I pack up to go to my next class.

Mr. Kuchiki and Speech. Just great. I never was good at speeches.

**There goes the first part of Karin's first day of school. Sorry for being absent from fanfic for soo long I was really sick...Remember to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Now my next mistake of the day was thinking that things couldn't get any worse than the start of the day. I was horribly wrong.

I get to speech class early and sit down in an empty desk near the middle of the class. I am getting a different folder out of my bag when I hear a deep, calm voice from the front of the classroom.

"I see I have an early student." I look to the front of the class and see a man sitting behind a desk and reading a very thick book. His long black hair nearly reaches his shoulders and is pinned halfway back by bobby-pins. Other than the fact that he was sitting behind the teachers desk and called me his student he looks like he is in his early twenties.

I wasn't sure how to respond how to respond to his question so I just resume digging through my already messy bag. I probably will never know how I manage to get my bag so messed up in such a short period of time.

I hear Mr. Kuchiki sigh as more students file into the class and start sitting down. The book closes and he stands up and walks to the front of his desk. By the time I see Saionji walk in the class and roll his eyes at me I already have everything out of my bag and I'm ready for class.

Before class even starts Mr. Kuchiki says, "You're Kurosaki Karin correct?"

I look up startled and respond, "Yes sir."

He crosses his arms and starts walking to the board to get ready for class, "If you act anything like your brother you're almost guaranteed to fail this class."

This got me even more confused than I was in first block. "Sir? How is it you know my brother?"

This got him to turn back around. "I see you're just as dense as your brother is. Think back who told you about this school?"

I think back and blurt out the name when it comes too mind, "Rukia..."

"What's her last name?"

I have to think again because I don't know Rukia very well. "Ku..."

Suddenly it hits me and I look at him with shock. It takes me a while to get a sound out but once I do it's very loud, "You're Rukia's brother!"

"Please don't make sudden outbursts."

I'm still in shock when Saionji claps a hand down on my shoulder, "Yo. Who's Rukia?"

I glare at him and shrug his hand off my shoulder, "Since when are you in any position to ask me questions. Geez, first you're harrassing me and now you're acting like we're friends."

I blinks at me and sighs, "Fine don't tell, it was just a question anyway."

"You know, for someone who was accusing me of being a slut just last block, your attitude sure has changed a lot."

"Well for someone who claims to not be a slut you sure are putting yourself in a lot of situations with a lot of guys."

I mumble under my breath, "You sound like Kana."

"Who?"

I didn't mean for him to hear when I mumbled but it was too late for that, "Kana." I paused and uncapped a pen to write the date at the top of my notes page, "She was the second best cheerleader at my old school."

"Second?"

"My sister was head-cheerleader."

Suddenly he stands up and walked to his seat to rows away from. I figure he is going to get ready for class but I am wrong because he gets his stuff and moves it to the seat beside me. I make a confused face at him and he shrugs, "I want to hear more."

"Why so you can twist it and make it into something I didn't say?"

"No I'm just interested in your stories."

I let out a heavy breath and lie my pen down on top of my page. I turn towards him and cross my arms, "Listen if you want to hear one of my stories you better try to make a better impression than what you've made now, because if there's one thing I am it's stubborn. You are not in any position to act like you have the authority to ask me about myself and get an answer."

He sighs and looks at me harshly, "Can I least know about your sister? You said she was your twin right? Are you two identical? I know you're not the same personality wise because you play soccer and she's a cheerleader."

This guy really annoys me, "Fine. Yuzu is my twin yes. No we are not identical we are opposite in pretty much every way. I have black hair, she's blonde. I have anger issues and she hates violence. I good at sports and she can't even kick a soccer ball without falling down."

"Wow. That's a pretty big difference."

"Shut up and pay attention class is about to start."

Speech class starts only a few seconds after I say that and I proceed to take notes on requirement and proper speech techniques. The only thing really interesting about the class was that Mr. Kuchiki told us that we had an hour of free time in between this class and our next so we could meet up with friends.

This caught my attention because it meant I could see Momo...who so conveniently didn't wake me up this morning.

As soon as the class ends every student inside grabs their stuff and runs out the door. Which leaves me behind again to pack up my stuff, but before I can put my folder back in my e

I look up to see scanning my notes, "Uh, Sir? Can I have my folder back?"

"You take very neat notes," he says as he puts the folder back on my desk, "I was just checking. Your brother would've been drawing."

I shake my head in amusement at the comment as I put the folder away and stand up. Mr. Kuchiki is already back at his desk reading by the time I leave the room.

It doesn't take me long to find Momo back in our room. I didn't expect to find her there so I nearly drop everything when I see her. I had only come back to the room to put my stuff down so I can get lunch.

I guess I shouldn't get so surprised about my roommate being in our room. She only sits there staring at me as I put my backpack on my bed and turn around to face where she is sitting on _her_ bed.

It takes me only a few seconds to realize that my suitcase open on the floor next to my bed anymore. Before I can ask about it, Momo stands up and says, "It's under your bed. Your clothes are in the closet. And everything than couldn't be hung on a hanger is in the dresser beside the closet."

I nod and before I know it I'm being dragged down the halls again. I try to stop but Momo is much stronger than she looks so I end up blurting out, "Wait I need lunch!"

She laughs and responds, "That's where we're going silly, to the lunch room."

"I thought you'd want to eat lunch with Toushirou."

"We will but first we have to actually get our lunches."

"Whoa whoa! Wait! What if I don't want to eat lunch with him? You can't just drag me into this without asking first!"

At this she stops and turns around with a concerned face, "You don't want to eat lunch with us?"

I pull my wrist away from her and say, "It's not that I just...I don't like being dragged around especially if you don't even ask me if I'm going to the same place as you."

"Sorry. I guess you can just walk behind me then."

She looked disappointed but didn't say anything else on the subject. Instead she just started walking again. And I followed.

"Hey why didn't you wake me up this morning? I nearly slept into first block."

"Oh. Ummm..."

**Okay guys sorry this took so long I've had my internet being incredibly stupid over the past few months and couldn't get this chapter up. I hope you guys are still interested! Review to tell me what you think!**


End file.
